Happy Feet Two
__TOC__Happy Feet Two is the sequel from Happy Feet Starring Ava Arces Meib Campbell Lil P-Nut Roger Criag Smith and Elijah Wood even Breena O'Brien Robin Williams Pink Hank Azaria Brad Pitt Matt Damo Sofia Vergara and Sir Common.Happy Feet Two also released at November 18 in 3D. Plot Erik, son of the penguins Mumble and Gloria, is reluctant to try dancing as most of the penguins in Emperor-Land do. His first attempt at dancing ends with him being stuck in the ice headfirst and peeing in embarrasment in front of everyone, making him subjected to ridicule just like his father had been. Erik and his two best friends, Bodicea and Atticus, follow Ramon to Adélie-Land and find that Adélie-Land has been ruled by a God-like "penguin" named Sven. Sven is the only one of his kind in Emperor Land, he survived the loss of his native fishing grounds (evidently ruined by a warming climate) by his "miraculous" ability to fly (from his appearance and accent, the audience, but not the penguins, can realize that Sven is really a puffin). Erik instantly becomes enamored with Sven, who takes a liking to him. Sven and Lovelace the rockhopper penguin tell the others that they were saved by humans. The two eventually flee and end up on Antarctica, where Sven performs his first miracle by revealing moss to the local penguins. Sven uses his power of "Sven Think" to help Ramon find a mate. Ramon instantly falls in love with Carmen, another Adélie penguin who is uninterested. Mumble follows the chicks' footprints to Adélie-Land and orders them to return to Emperor-Land, but they refuse. Sven sends Erik back to Emperor-Land with Mumble. Meanwhile, a couple of krill are in the midst of a swarm. Will is an adventurous and existentialist krill determined to discover what lies beyond the swarm. His friend, Bill, reluctantly follows him to ensure his safety. Once separated from the swarm, Will and Bill realize that krill are at the bottom of the food chain, created to be eaten. Inspired, Will ventures out to evolve and "move up the food chain" by eating a real creature instead of being eaten. Meanwhile, Mumble tells Erik that he is unique to the world and that he will someday find his calling, but Erik dismisses his advice. While trying to cross a perilous ice bridge, the penguins encounter Bryan the Beach Master and his two young sons, who refuse to let the penguins pass. Suddenly the ice gives away and Bryan is trapped in a deep crevice below the ice. Mumble sets out to free Bryan by antagonizing a sleeping leopard seal until it chases him down. Seeking acceptance from Erik, Mumble is disheartened to learn Erik attributed the feat of courage to Sven Think. Bryan returns to the Elephant Seal beach. When the penguins return to Emperor-Land they discover that a large iceberg has trapped the Emperor Penguin population below large walls of ice. Bo ventures out to Adélie-Land to recruit the help of Ramon, the Amigos and the Adélie penguins to bring fish to the doomed Emperor penguins. Meanwhile, Mumble, Erik and Atticus deliver meager supplies of fish to the trapped penguins. Erik attempts to deliver a fish to Gloria by flying and nearly tossing himself over the edge of the iceberg. Mumble scolds Erik for his beliefs, saying that no penguin can fly and that none of the Emperor Penguins will be able to escape. Once Erik realizes Emperor-Land is destined to die, he begins to break down. Gloria sends Mumble off to hunt for fish, calming Erik and the rest of the hysterical Emperor-Land. In the process, Bill becomes inspired to create another swarm of krill but Will refuses, preferring to adhere to his new predator lifestyle. The next morning, a large flock of Skua attack the trapped Emperor-Land. Noah the Elder encourages the penguins to stand up to the birds through perseverance and unity. When all hope seems lost, Bo returns with the entire Adélie-Land, led by Sven, to aid the trapped Emperor Penguins. Sven orchestrates a cooperative effort to feed the trapped Emperor Penguins through hunting and bringing back a flow of fish from the sea. Meanwhile, Will becomes increasingly agitated with Bill's behavior and leaves him into the Adélie feeding swarm, to join "fellow predators". In the process he is attached to a fish carried by Sven and down into the trapped Emperor-Land. The humans that saved Sven and Lovelace come to Antarctica again to help the penguins find a way out. However, a blizzard approaches and causes the humans to flee and not return. Sven reports that the ocean has frozen over significantly and there is no chance of the humans returning or the Adélie Penguins transporting food over such a distance. Erik urges Sven to teach the penguins how to fly, but Sven reveals that he is not a penguin but a Puffin. He admits that after the loss of Svenland, he was lonely and grew to love the penguins who accepted him as a family. Mumble, after watching snow fall into a crevice between chunks of iceberg, begins to tap-dance on the ice and lead the Adélie penguins in a dance to force snow between the ice and weaken it. The plan works until several chunks break loose, sending Bo, Atticus, and a portion of the Adélies as well as several Chinstrap, Little Blue and Magellanic penguins into the doomed crevice. Erik and Lovelace tumble towards the edge, and Mumble grabs the thread from Lovelace's vest. The thread snaps and Lovelace falls on Sven. Quickly, Mumble and the Amigos pull on the thread that Erik is holding onto and pull him up. Mumble injures his foot and is unable to dance and lead the Adélies. Ramon realizes Carmen is trapped below and, risking his own life, jumps off the iceberg to be with her and professes their love to each other. Sven becomes aware of the dancing and proves himself to be a worthy dancer despite public outcry against him. He leads the remaining Adélies in dance while Erik and Mumble venture off to the Elephant Seal beach. Meanwhile, Will, weary from the dangers he experienced as a predator on the surface, ventures back into the sea to find Bill, but not before experiencing the penguin's dancing. He is suddenly forced down a crack in the ice and into the sea beneath Emperor-Land. He reunites with Bill and his swarm, who tell him he has the purpose of changing the world and evolving the swarm. Once Bill told the swarm of their position on the food chain and their lives as pure herbivores, they followed him to the safety of the inaccessible ice below Emperor-Land. Mumble and Erik arrive at Elephant Seal Beach where Bryan is in the middle of a fight of dominance between another large male. Mumble pleads to the elephant seals to help free the Emperor Penguins. Bryan, initially hesitant to return a favor at such a pivotal time of the year, refuses. Erik, however, commends Mumble for his bravery and lectures Bryan for his lack of kindness towards him through operatic singing. The elephant seals travel en-masse to Emperor-Land. The penguins and the seals begin slamming the ice on the beat, joined by Will, Bill and their krill swarm below the ice. Finally, the iceberg crumbles enough for the Emperor Penguins to climb out of the crevice and reunite with their families. Cast *lupita castillo as Erik (singing by Elizabeth Daily) *Meibh Campbell as Boadicia *Lil P-Nut as Atticus *Hank Azaria as The Mighty Sven *Elijah Wood as Mumble the main protagonist *Robin Williams as Ramon and Lovelace *Pink as Gloria *Brad Pitt as Will *Matt Damon as Bill *Common as Seymour *Sofia Vergara as Carmen *Magda Szubanski as Mrs. Viola *Hugo Weaving as Noah the Elder *Anthony La Paglia as Boss Skua the secondary antagonist. *Carlos Alazraqui as Nestor *Lombardo Boyar as Raul *Johny Sanchez as Lombardo *Jeffrey Garcia as Rinaldo *Richard Carter as Bryan/Trev *Lee Perry as Eggbert , Wayne the Challenger , and The Leopard Seal *Jai Sloper and Oscar Beard as Shane and Darren *The Doomberg is the main antagonist of the film. At the beginning the Doomberg was seen floating on the ice then trapped the whole penguin and in the end got melted by the penguin's music. Gallery 18.1e045.happyfeet1.C--300x300.jpg Boudica_pp.png Mumble and Erik.png Happy Feet Two (1).jpg Erik Flying.jpg Happy Feet Two.jpg Happy Feet Two Ramon.jpg Happy-feet-two el pinguino.jpg PHtjg8GStON1wC 1 m.jpg Love lace rainbow to delete.jpg Erik Happy Feet 2.jpg Mumble and Gloria Happy Feet 2.jpg Gloria in Happy Feet 2.png Happy-feet-two (2).jpg Posters Happy-Feet-2-poster.jpg Happy Feet 2 in 3D-376556947-large.jpg Happy feet two poster.jpg Happy Feet Two logo.jpg Happy Feet Two poster.jpg happy-feet-two erik, lovelace, ramon, and sven.jpg PHtjg8GStON1wC 1 m.jpg Happy Feet Two.jpg Happy Feet Two Ramon.jpg Transcript For the transcript, see Happy Feet Two/Transcript Soundtrack Soundtrack of Happy Feet Two was released at November 22. #Happy Feet Two Opening Medley #The Mighty Sven #Bridge of Light #Papa Oom Mow Mow #Dragostea Din Tei #Erik's Opera #Rawhide #Under Pressure #Tightrope #In The Hole #Ramon and The Krill #Lovelace Preshow #Searching for The Kids #The Doomberg Lands #"I Don't Back Up......" #Trapped in Emperor-Land #Skua Attack/Adelie Rescue #Dinner A La Sven #We Are The Champions #Snow Stops Play #No Fly Zone #Krill Joy #Tappin' to Freedom The Deluxe Edition of the album contains an addition of 5 songs performed by Ozomatli,these 5 songs can be founded at soundtrack of Happy Feet Two:The Video Game. Sequel The only mention of a third Happy Feet film comes from an interview, in which director George Miller was asked if he had any plans for Happy Feet Three. "If you put a gun to my head and said, 'You have to come up with a story for Happy Feet Three,' I’d say shoot me. I would have no idea. I really would have no idea. The stories creep up on you. You just have to allow the stories to come, and then they get in like little ear worms in your head and they won’t go away. If that happens and we’ve got the energy, we’ll do a third one. If it doesn’t happen, it doesn’t happen. That’s the only way you can do it. It has to be authentic. I really wanted to make this film better than the first one. Otherwise, at my age, what’s the point? You really want to make it better. If something comes up that’s really exciting and I can convey that enthusiasm to other people, then there would be a third one. —George Miller, director Blu-Ray and DVD The Blu-Ray,3D Blu-Ray and DVD of Happy Feet 2 will released at March 13, 2012. From Warner Home Video. Trivia/Goofs *New characters appeared at Happy Feet Two are Will, Bill, Mighty Sven, Bryan the Beach Master, Shane and Darren, Bo, Atticus. *They delivered the film to theaters under code name "Cold Package" *The size of Lovelace's sweaters is changed throughtout the movie. *Before Sven sings "Dragostea Din Tei", he says that the song is in Spanish. As the song is actually in Romanian, he should have said Romanian instead of Spanish. Quotes *'Sven: '''If you want it, you must will it. If you will it, it will be yours. *'Ramon: I hate this long-distance relationship! *'Atticus: '''Y'all best be apologizin, or i'm gonna tear you with a new nostril. *'Sven: 'Today is the victory....for defeat. *'Mumble: 'But there's plenty of reason to dance. *'Ramon: '(falling down to Carmen) My name is Ramon, ''Ramon Carlos Boyar Garcia Sanchez Santa Maria Nina Pa- ''(hits the ground) *'Ramon: ''I want to know what love is''...(singing) *'Lovelace: '''Brothers and sisters, penguins all. Everything in this world...No matter how big..no matter how small, is conected by the way we never expected. Dialogue *'Carmen: 'Ramon, you're beautiful. *'Ramon: 'Only on the outside. *'Ramon: 'You, me, beautiful egg, now. *'Carmen: 'You, me, fat chance. *'Ramon: '''I have a chance, and it's fat See Also *Happy Feet Two :The Video Game *Happy Feet Two Soundtrack *Happy Feet Two/Transcript *Happy Feet (franchise) *Happy Feet Official Website *Happy Feet Two official site *Happy Feet Two asian site *Official Spanish site Category:Movies